


April Showers

by Punkpoemprose



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I Love You, Kissing, Kristanna, Love is in the Air, Spring, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 08:10:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3761011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Punkpoemprose/pseuds/Punkpoemprose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anna is having a boring rainy day, that is of course until she is surprised by a special someone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	April Showers

             Anna kicked her feet as they hovered just above the floor from her spot atop her bed. She was staring out of her bedroom’s window wishing for something to occupy her. Elsa was busy with some minor trade forms in her office, Olaf was at the ice castle with the Snowgies, and Kristoff was off doing no one knew what with Sven’s help somewhere off in the mountains. Usually everyone’s busyness didn’t bother her, but she was bored to death. The fact that it was raining only made matter’s worse.

            Anna loved the palace gardens in Spring, she loved watching the little new born ducklings and their mothers swim in the Fjord, but there was no such joy to be had today. Blessedly it was a warm rain after many days of chill. It seemed that the country had finally kicked away the last dregs of winter that weren’t contained within its Queen.

  
            The whole week had been very rainy. Such was a common trait of an Arendelle spring, but nevertheless it was disappointing to Anna.  She loved the feeling of freedom, the ability to go anywhere she pleased, and the weather was an impediment to that. It wasn’t to say that she couldn’t leave the castle if she so wished, it was more that she wouldn’t know what to do with herself even if she had on the overcast day.

  
            So instead she sat and hummed, focusing on the way the rain struck the flagstones of the castle courtyard. She tried to pretend that the noise wasn’t monotonous, trying to pick out some kind of music in it, but she was hardly patient enough for it. Falling back on her bed she clicked her tongue in rhythm of the grandfather clock across from her bed.

  
            “I’m bored!” She called out to the walls of the room, expecting them to respond back, wondering if she would have better luck talking to the paintings in the castle gallery as she had as a child.

  
            “Are you now?” Asked a familiar voice from her doorway.

  
            Anna immediately shot out of her bed in a mad glee. “Kristoff!” She squealed, running to him and jumping up for a hug.

  
            The blonde smiled, catching her and pulling her into his embrace. He held her securely swinging her a bit back and forth slightly as he encompassed her.  She was warm and soft in his arms. Though he had only been away for a few hours he was happy to be home and receive her excited embrace. One would have though he was gone for months with the way in which she reacted when he came back home.

  
            Face tucked into his chest, and arms wrapped around him Anna squeezed her boyfriend tightly. Lifting her face slightly from his body she looked to him in shock, “Did you bathe?” Her face was covered in an incredulous shock. Kristoff hated to bathe, and though she loved him anyway it was shocking that he didn’t smell like a reindeer.

  
            “Yeah.” He laughed, “Elsa’s forcing me to from now on, and I’m hating it less as time goes on. Where did you think Sven and I were?”

  
            Anna laughed, “The mountains.”

  
            “Oh well you were right then, the lake is the only place big enough to wash him other than in the stables.”

  
            She didn’t bother to ask why he didn’t wash their reindeer friend in the groom’s station of the stables, simply pleased that he was there. “Well I missed you when you were gone.”

  
            He grinned, a blush on his cheeks. It was still taking some getting used to for him to get used to having Anna’s affection. He loved it though, just as he loved her. “I figured you’d be outside in the garden.”

  
            “In the rain?” She asked, quirking an eyebrow at him. She was the far more spontaneous one between them by far, however even she wouldn’t go for a walk in the rain without a reason.

  
            He set her down carefully and shrugged. “Why not?”

  
            “I’d catch a cold.” She said almost automatically, her mother’s words practically ringing in her ears from the many childhood warnings she had received about going outdoors in the rain.

  
            “It’s a warm rain.” He countered. “I was just out there, trust me.”

  
            “Well then I guess I’ll just have to see for myself.” She said walking past him through the door, slipping on a pair of flats as she went. She knew that he was scrambling to follow as she walked down the hall and staircase to the doors to the garden. He always followed her when she was about to do something spontaneous or foolish. It was the basic foundation of their relationship, if Anna was about to do something abnormal, Kristoff would follow.

  
            And follow he did as he watched her exit to the garden. He sighed, “But I just got dry…”

  
            Anna didn’t turn after hearing his words. She simply laughed softly and covered her face with her hand as the first drops of rain struck against the bare skin of her shoulders. The water was cold despite the warmth of the air, and the first few drops were a shock to her. She tensed up as they rolled off her skin, dampening her dress and feet. The rain was not overly heavy, but Anna had a feeling that she would be soaked within minutes if she let the rain get to her.

  
            Kristoff went to her side, feeling the rain begin to dampen his short sleeved shirt and vest. They had just dried off, but he wasn’t going to complain again. He was simply happy to keep Anna’s company as the raindrops fell on and around them.

  
            The sky was overcast and grey, but a few rays of yellow sunlight found themselves through the blanket of clouds as the pair walked about the garden.  

           “So…” Anna said, suddenly finding a lack of words that was so very unlike her. “Why didn’t you bring me with you?”

  
            Kristoff turned red, “I was bathing in the lake Anna, I was naked…”

  
            Anna blushed in return, “I know. Maybe I wanted to join you. I’ve never bathed in a lake before.”

  
            Kristoff shook his head and laughed, “You’re an odd kind of girl to be a Princess.” He said the words but immediately back tracked hoping that he hadn’t offended her. “I mean not that there’s anything wrong with the way you are, it’s just not like most Princesses want to bathe in a lake, but that’s good. I mean you don’t want to be just like everyone else, and I like you just the way you are.”

  
            Anna laughed as he muttered, sputtered, and backtracked, trying to pull himself out of the whole that he thought he had dug. In truth no such hole existed as Anna simply found his thought to be funny. Tip toeing up towards his face Anna kissed his cheek, just as she always did when he began to talk in circles.

  
            “Just kiss me you goof.” She said between laughs. They had an easy comfort about them now, a comfort which was built on love and mutual trust.

  
Stopping mid-sentence after hearing her words he ran a hand through his rain dampened hair. Sometimes Anna was just ridiculously perfect at getting him. Pulling her in towards him carefully he let his hands search down her back, hers meetings his jaw gently as their noses brushed against one another and their lips met.

  
            Her kiss was sweet and warm. Her lips were always like cinnamon candy to him, honeyed and warm beneath his own regardless of season or weather. His fingers made their way to her lower back, thumbs settling on the top of her hips and his fingers resting in the dimples of her back that he had never seen himself, an yet was the only one despite Anna herself who knew they existed.

  
He smiled against her lips as she moved her palms up to either side of his temples, fingers wriggling into and mussing up his hair as she broke the kiss.

  
            “I love you baby.” He said as he rested his forehead against hers, bending down slightly and relishing in the way she looked up at him. The rain still pitter pattered around them as they looked into each other’s eyes longingly. Kristoff began to think about how he would propose to her in a few weeks when the ring was done being made, but didn’t have time to think much more on it as she leaned up to kiss him again.

  
            Anna hated the rain less and less the more she stood in it with Kristoff. Even if she did catch a cold, she knew it was all worth the way she felt in that moment, kissing him, rain running down their cheeks and across their skin. 

            “I love you too.”


End file.
